Placeres
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: Lily cree que Remus debería darse más placeres en la vida. Remus piensa que leer a Cummings a la sombra de un haya es un placer. Hasta que Sirius piensa que Cummings habla de él en su poesía, y sonríe como un niño. Respuesta a una idea de Irati.


La idea original de esto fue de Irati, así que gracias a ella. [http(:)//irati(.)livejournal(.)com/277777(.)html Porque me dio la lucecita de la inspiración en mi mente.

Dedicado también a Elea, Carlos, Dryadeh y Chibi Naruky. Y no puedo olvidarme de Earwen Neruda y Nott Mordred ;)

Gracias al brillante Edgard E. Cummings por _The boys I mean_, en torno al cual gira este fic.

* * *

A Remus le gusta leer y sentir la poesía dentro de la sangre, corriendo, infectando, mordiendo.

Por eso cuando cae la tarde y los deberes reposan, hechos y ordenados sobre su cama, se permite darse el placer.

Se acerca con paso sereno a un haya enorme que le proporciona sombra, hablando con Lily animadamente.

–Remus, creo que deberías disfrutar más de la vida.

–Poesía, Lily.

_Ya, Remus. Poesía_. Pero esa no es la respuesta que quiere Lily. No quiere que le diga me encanta la poesía y yo disfruto con ella. Remus nunca se da un capricho, nunca se toma más de un hidromiel en invierno cuando bajan a Hogsmeade, nunca se emborracha. _Porque al menos uno de nosotros debe estar sobrio…_

–Para no perderos de vuelta a Hogwarts. Me lo sé de memoria, Remus Lupin –Lily le mira sonriendo y ceñuda a la vez.

Esa expresión que sólo ella sabe poner y a la que Remus no sabe decir que no, _porque eres mi amiga, Lily_ y Remus aprecia mucho lo poco que tiene, porque aunque su modestia le impida decirlo, sabe que lo que tiene lo tendrá hasta que fuerzas mayores decidan quitárselo, no porque vaya a decidir deliberadamente dejarlo tirado en la cuneta.

–Bueno, Lily. Yo disfruto a mi manera.

–Claro, Remus –se sienta bajo la sombra de haya y le arrebata el libro de entre las manos –. Sé que disfrutas muchísimo cuando Black cuenta sus batallitas sexuales.

_Ayer fui a verlos entrenar, Lily. Y medio estadio estaba ocupado por chiquillas que coreaban 'James, te queremos' a voz en grito_. Está cabreado y esa sería una buena respuesta pero Remus es demasiado bueno para decirle eso a Lily. Se sienta a su lado y Lily, como de costumbre, se acurruca y deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus.

–No te lo niego. Es muy satisfactorio enterarse de que Audrey Meyers, de Hufflepuff, la chupa mejor que trabaja.

–Y también disfrutas cuando te llama maricón y te dice que esa poesía que lees es par niñas.

Remus, sentado bajo la sombra del haya y con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco, le quita el libro con suavidad y lo abre por una página al azar. Y empieza a leer con su voz demasiado nasal y demasiado melodiosa y demasiado exquisita a los cinco sentidos, a la vez.

Si Lily Evans no estuviese ya enamorada (¿_Enamorada yo, del imbécil de James? Potter, Lily. Sólo Potter._), se enamoraría de la voz de Remus honda y distante y suave a la vez. Suena como jazz por la tarde y la primavera rompiendo la nieve en diciembre.

Y escuchar la poesía apoyado en su hombro es una satisfacción, un placer culpable.

Sí, culpable. Sirius es el culpable de que Remus haya dejado de recitarle poesía con su voz melodiosa y cadente y su tono demasiado nasal y que causa esa especie de modorra tan agradable. Sirius es el culpable de que su voz no siga recitando y provocándole esa modorra.

–¿Qué hay, Lunático?

–Leyendo. Poesía, Cummings. Pero –añade Remus, con tono de burla –, no te molestes. Tu cerebro no conseguiría procesar y captar el mensaje, Canuto.

–Lee.

_¿Qué? ¿Es una orden? ¿Tú a mí, me estás dando una orden?_

–Sí. ¿Tu cerebro simple no capta el mensaje, Lunático?

_¿Me estás llamando tonto? ¿Y tú qué, Lunático? Tú me has llamado tonto antes_. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación y aunque Remus sabe que no tiene por qué y que además no es necesario hacerlo, responde _puede, Canuto_ con la sonrisa burlona perfilada bajo la nariz _muy grande, Lunático. Tienes la nariz enorme_ de Remus. Y pasa una página, dejando atrás las letras, las palabras que terminaba de recitarle a Lily momentos antes.

_the boys i mean are not refined_

_they go with girls who buck and bite_

_they do not give a fuck for luck_

_they hump them thirteen times a night_

En boca de Remus suena más harmonioso y más fino y menos sexual y menos _coño, Lunático. Yo creía que la poesía eran cursilerías, flores y mariposas… y esas cosas._

–A veces la poesía no es cursi, ni tiene mariposas de por medio –Remus ladea la cabeza, evidentemente complacido –. A veces la poesía tiene nombres. Y apellidos.

_Y esta en concreto canta a voz en grito 'me llamo Sirius Orion Black'._

Acaba de dejar a Sirius sin palabras. Le arrebata el libro de las manos con euforia y placer y algo más. Con una sonrisa de crío recortada contra su rostro condenado a parecer más mayor de lo que es y a ser demasiado guapo.

Lejos de ser aristocrática, lejos de ser elegante, lejos incluso de los buenos modos. Es una sonrisa traviesa, de un niño que salta en un charco de barro con el traje nuevo, que se llena las manos de chocolate cuando tenía expresamente prohibido mancharse. Es una sonrisa verdadera, que _joder, qué cursi_ le sale del alma y de su niño interior. Y es la sonrisa y a Remus le importa una mierda que Lily le mire como si no supiese por qué sonríe tanto y que Sirius le recrimine algún día en el futuro que es un marica con la cabeza llena de mariposas revoloteantes (_aunque eso suena demasiado cursi para Sirius_) porque ha conseguido dejarle sin palabras y dejarle la sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Recita con ansia, con las mismas ganas con las que un niño abre su regalo de cumpleaños. Rompe y rasga las palabras como se hace con el papel de regalo y abre las puertas a un mundo donde _los chicos de los que hablo no son refinados_. Como Sirius.

Y Lily se atreve, _no_, se sorprende, al pensar que _James es un chico de esos, como los que menciona Cummings._

_one hangs a hat upon her tit_

_one carves a cross on her behind_

_they do not give a shit for wit_

_the boys i mean are not refined_

Cuando Sirius recita el mundo se acaba. Y balbucea cuando acaba de leer en silencio, porque en algún momento de algún verso al que Remus no estaba atento porque se deleitaba mirando fijamente los ojos grises característicos de la familia Black, que Sirius ha heredado y que lo absorben igual que esas bayetas muggle absorben la leche cuando se derrama sobre la mesa, se le ha ido la voz como al que descubre una verdad prodigiosa.

Se ha quedado en silencio, sin palabras.

–Pero… Yo… Lunático, no sabía… Joder, es que esto habla de mí.

–A mí también me lo parece, Sirius.

–Eres un capullo Remus –sonríe travieso y bromea para salir del paso –. Tú les poesía pornográfica porque te pone cachondo y así puedes sacudírtela a gusto leyendo esos libros que hablan sobre mí.

–Eres gilipollas, Sirius –inevitablemente la risa le sale sola. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás levemente y estalla en carcajadas harmoniosas –. Esto no habla sobre ti. Cummings nunca tuvo el placer de conocer a un Black. Me apuesto la mano derecha a que era un muggle normal y corriente y nunca sufrió en carnes la tortura que supones, así que no escribió sobre ti.

Sirius se sienta a su lado y le golpea con el puño en un hombro.

–Eres un cabrón, Lupin –y desde luego no piensa eso y no lo pensará nunca –. De primera categoría.

Puede que Lily siga pensando que Remus debe disfrutar de la vida porque como dice James _las ha pasado muy putas y te mereces lo mejor, tío_ y no sabrá que hoy ha disfrutado de lo lindo. Ha leído a Cummings en voz alta, con Lily escuchando. Un pequeño capricho que se permite cada vez que ella tiene tiempo, el día sol para darles y el haya sombra para cobijarles.

Y ha disfrutado de una de las sonrisas sinceras de Sirius.

Puede también, que Lily nunca sepa que lo es.

Pero la sonrisa verdadera de Sirius, de esas de niño pequeño emocionado con la primera nevada del invierno, de esas que le iluminan los ojos y hacen que parezcan menos aristocráticos y menos oscuros y menos de piedra y menos amenaza de tormenta para parecer más lluvia en agosto y tormentas de verano y amapolas florecientes en diciembre y su cumpleaños cada día, es el mayor placer, el mayor capricho, _lo que más hace a Remus disfrutar realmente de esta vida._

* * *

Gracias si habéis llegado ashta aquí por voluntad propia, de verdad.

Lo siento por el terrible OoC, ya sabéis cómo funciono yo xD

_P.D.: Dadle a 'Go' para ser el placer culpable de Remus ;)_


End file.
